This invention relates to a power feed chain with two chain bands and interposed connecting struts each consisting of at least two cross-ties, and spacers disposed between the cross-ties and used for holding the power feed lines, wherein the spacers are adjustable longitudinally of the cross-ties and at least one cross-tie can be released from the spacers.
In a known power feed chain, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,668, the webs connecting the two chain bands are each formed of two cross-ties with intermediate "spectacle" members provided with bores to receive the power feed lines. In this case the spectacle members are aligned immediately adjacent each other, so that their mutual spacing cannot be altered. If one power feed line has to be replaced by another line of different diameter, with this known power feed chain complicated assembly operations are needed, since the spectacle members cannot readily be adapted to different diameters. Another disadvantage of this known construction is that the machining of the spectacle members causes high production costs.
A power feed chain is also described in British Pat. No. 1,142,149 wherein each spacer has two recesses for holding the cross-ties. One recess is formed as a round hole through which the corresponding cross-tie thus has to be threaded. The other recess is open towards the one narrow side of the spacer, so that the corresponding cross-tie can be freely inserted and removed. This construction does in fact thus permit ready changing of the power feed lines and adaptation to different diameters by moving the spacer on the cross-ties, formed as round rods. However a very serious disadvantage of this known construction is the completely inadequate stability and stiffness of the connecting struts, which has its cause especially in the poor bracing of the cross-ties, passed through the open recesses, with the spacers and with the other cross-tie.